


Just Desserts (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Gen, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hakkai puts the finishing touches on a special dinner for Sanzo, he and Goku have a discussion about birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#9 - 'dash'

It was early in the afternoon when Goku entered the small cottage at the end of the street. Beaming, he toed off his shoes and hung his coat on the rack, and then padded into the kitchen. "God, you can smell your cooking halfway down the block, Hakkai! And it smells awesome!"

The green-eyed male chuckled softly at the other's enthusiasm, and as he set a can of soda down in front of his young guest, he asked, "Can you now? Well, thank you very much!" He offered a box of sweet bean jam buns to the boy, and then moved behind the counter and pulled out a large cake plate. "I'm guessing Sanzo is coming later?"

Goku nodded as he took a big bite, and after he'd swallowed, he said, "Yeah. Some of the monks wanted him to look over some old book or something. I told him I was coming here – you're way better than those boring old monks any day!"

Hakkai laughed. "That's quite an endorsement," he replied with a grin. "Are we going to have to go rescue him later, or do you think he'll be able to get away on his own?"

Goku contemplated that as he grabbed another bun. "Hm, well, if he isn't here by five, maybe we could walk down and get him?" He turned wide, golden eyes to the healer. "You'll come with me, right? If I bug him when he's doing all that priesty crap, he'll clock me with his fan for interrupting his stupid meeting."

The green-eyed man's expression softened. "Of course we can go together, Goku," he said reassuringly, and as he reached into one of the cupboards for a bowl, he added as an afterthought, "Or Gojyo can go with you – he should be home by then, too."

"No, you!" the young teen insisted vehemently, and when he found himself looking into Hakkai's questioning gaze, he pinked a little and said, "Sanzo'd just get mad at Gojyo, too – and you know the stupid carrothead would just get all in his face, and then neither one of them would come back with me! Sanzo listens to you, Hakkai. He never _really_ yells at you, and I've never heard him tell you he's going to kill you like he does Gojyo and me. _Please_ say it'll be you?"

Hakkai was a little taken aback by Goku's statement, though as he processed it further, he had to admit that it certainly appeared that way. A small smile ghosted across his features at that. He certainly wasn't going to complain about that one bit. "Alright, Goku. I promise. If we need to go get him, I will go with you." His smile widened as he put butter and icing sugar into a bowl and began to beat them together with his electric mixer.

The noise of the appliance was making conversation across the room difficult, so Goku grabbed his pop and his treat and dragged his chair over to the counter, curious eyes watching the other male wide-eyed. "What're you making?" he asked.

"This? Oh, it's chocolate frosting. I need it to finish the cake I baked earlier." He added a bit of cocoa and just a dash of chocolate liqueur to the bowl and continued to mix.

" _That's_ what I smelled when I came in!" the teen exclaimed excitedly. "So, you're making steak for dinner, cake for dessert – not that I'm complaining, but that's way fancy compared to what you usually make when you invite us over. I mean, I love _everything_ you cook for us, but seriously, what's up?"

Hakkai smiled again as he shut the mixer off. He handed the two beaters to Goku to lick, and he whipped the contents of the bowl with his cake spreader. "It's Sanzo's birthday," he explained. "That means it should be a little special, don't you think?"

"You know when Sanzo's birthday is?" Goku asked as he lapped at the chocolate, obviously impressed.

"I know when all of your birthdays are." At seeing the dubious arch of brow, he chuckled. "November 29 for Sanzo, November 9 for Gojyo, and April 5 for you." He scooped the frosting out on top of the round cake and began to spread it around, moving it smoothly over the edges and down the sides to create an even coating. When he had finished, he added the second layer and repeated the process.

That's so cool!" Goku exclaimed, and then he asked, "Hakkai, I know it's a long way off yet, but will you do something like this for _my_ birthday?"

The taller male chuckled again. "Of course, Goku. I do this for all my friends."

"Sweet!" The pink tongue moved on to the other beater, the first now gleaming and shiny, and not looking at all like it had been used. "What are you going to make for me?"

Hakkai grinned at the teen. "Well, I suppose whatever you would most like. I asked Sanzo what some of his favourite dishes were, and went from there. Of course, if you wanted to be surprised, you can rest assured that I would make you an appropriate feast." He reached into the cupboard for a pack of chocolate kisses and handed them and a bowl to Goku. "I need you to unwrap twenty-four of these for me and put them in this bowl. I need them to finish this cake. Any that are left, you may have."

"'Kay..." Carefully, Goku began unwrapping all of the candies. "And can I have a kick-ass cake like this?" he asked, pausing long enough to pop one in his mouth as he watched the other brunet shake a fine smattering of chocolate sprinkles over the surface.

"I think that we could arrange for that." He took the bowl from Goku when the teen passed it to him, and he began to press the chocolates into the frosting around the perimeter.

The boy grinned in obvious pleasure at that, and he took the few sweets that had been left for him and arranged them in a small pile before he began to eat them. While the chocolate melted on his tongue, his brow furrowed as a thought crossed his mind. "Ne, Hakkai?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"I was just wondering something. You do all these nice things for everyone, and no one does anything for you."

"It doesn't matter, you know. I don't do things like this because I'm expecting something in return. I do it because I enjoy it, and it makes me happy to be able to spoil you three a little. After all, you three are my only 'family', ne?" He smiled softly at the teen as he licked a bit of the frosting from his fingertip. He kept it to himself that, for him, there was no greater comfort than bringing a bit of joy to Sanzo, and his heart always felt lightest on those rare occasions that he could actually bring a smile to that stoic façade. 

The teen considered that for a moment, and then he nodded affably as a huge grin split his face. "That makes a lot of sense." He popped the last kiss in his mouth, and then asked curiously, "So, when _is_ your birthday anyway? I want to make sure we do something nice for you!"

"Oh, that's not really necessary, Goku," Hakkai replied with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Really, there's no need to make a fuss over me. I haven't celebrated in –"

"September 21." Sanzo smirked as he saw the shock in those brilliant green eyes, and he watched as a faint blush crept across the healer's cheeks. 

"How did you –"

Again, the monk interrupted him. With a blasé shrug, he murmured, "What? I pay attention to things."

That statement earned him an arched brow in return. "Normally, I would believe that, but to the best of my knowledge, I've never once spoken about it."

He knew he'd been caught, but Sanzo wasn't ready to drop the charade just yet. "Hm, must've come to me in a vision or something," he grunted as he lit a cigarette. As he exhaled, he added, "The gods see fit to annoy me with random tidbits of information all the time. Get over it." He saw Goku staring at him in surprise, and he barked, "Oi, Saru! Get me a beer, ne?" As soon as the teen was busy with rummaging in the fridge, the monk gave the tall brunet a brief, but gorgeous, smile. By the time Goku had returned to his side, his mask was back in place, and with a nod of thanks, he opened the can and took a drink.

"Noted," Hakkai replied enigmatically, a small smile settling on his face as he finished cleaning up. He chuckled softly at the confused expression on Goku's face, and then gave the youngest male a small wink. "Happy birthday, Sanzo," he said softly a few minutes later, and though he sincerely meant the sentiment behind the statement, somehow he couldn't help but feel like _he_ was the one who had been given a gift.


End file.
